nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Will Stanton
Will Stanton is a character in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, as a boy who lost his abilities to walk (presumably because of Freddy) and as one of the Dream Warriors. He is famous for his "Wizard Master" outfit which he wore as he "defeated" Freddy Krueger. Ultimately, he failed and was killed by Freddy. Role in the film Will Stanton is committed at Westin Hills Psychiatric Home along with several other kids from Elm Street who have been having nightmares about Freddy Krueger, the dream stalker who was vanquished by Nancy Thompson 4 years ago. Nancy comes to visit Will and his friends at the hospital. Nancy is the only person who believes their story as she was the only one who managed to defeat Freddy in the past. Apparently, Will tried to end his life, but he survived and was left disabled as a result . One night, Will is awakened by Joey Crusel, who witnesses fellow patient Philip Anderson leaping to his death. It is actually not a suicide. It was their nemesis Freddy Krueger, controlling Philip as a puppet and making Philip's death seem like his sleepwalking habits had caused the fatal fall. Will and the other patients become the Dream Warriors and they attempt to save their comatose friend Joey by going into the same dream. Joey was captured by Freddy after they fell asleep and he wandered off. Joey was left suspended above a fire pit after he was seduced by Freddy, disguised as the nurse Joey had a crush on. Death The group is separated to make them weaker and Will soon faces Freddy. Will finds himself in a narrow hallway and is attacked by a wheelchair with spikes on it that is controlled by Freddy who is standing behind it. The evil wheelchair injures his legs, but before it can rebound, Will blows it up using his magic powers to stop the wheelchair dead in its tracks. Will then attacks freddy with his wizard lightning which seems to have an affect until Freddy grabs Will, lifts him up and pins him against the hallway wall. He then kills Will by stabbing him in the chest with his clawed glove. Later when Freddy shows how he is stronger than ever, he rips off his sweater to reveal the faces of his victims, one of them being Will as they all scream in torment. After Death At the end of A Nightmare Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Alice Johnson successfully vanquishes Freddy and releases the souls of his victims into the Gate of Good Dreams, among them is Will. Other Appearances In the innovation comic series detailing the events between the 5th & 6th films, Will appears donning his Wizard Master outfit, he and the other dream warriors assist Neil Gordon in a special neutral dream helping temporarily defeat Freddy. Will details that Freddy has assistance from an unknown source (the Dream Demons) and that he may never be able to die permanentely. In the last few pages of the Wildstorm comic series of Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, Will is among the ressurected victims of Freddy that were released by Alice Johnson after her death. Will is able to magically smite many of the skeletal warriors with his magical prowess. He is soon thrown back into the dream world along with the other dream warriors. Will is a playable character in A Nightmare On Elm Street (1989 DOS/C64 Video Game) alongside the other Dream Warriors Nancy, Kincaid, Kristen and Taryn. He uses magic in the game. Category:Male characters Category:Elm Street children Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:Westin Hills patients Category:Dream warriors